Remote backup systems often comprise snapshots and incremental files that are generated for a target source such as a database or other digital storage media. These files may be backed up to a cloud-based storage environment and may be accessed upon the occurrence of a failure event. Unfortunately, system administrators may be unable to determine the content included in the snapshots or incremental files, the difference between snapshots, or other pertinent information, and may therefore be unable to readily determine an appropriate backup to access for recovering a particular machine state or application. Restoration of file system backups are an expensive and time-consuming process, and indiscriminate restoration only increases such deleterious effects.